Prior art practice golf flags and the like are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,505, wherein a base member includes a spike to secure a post of inter-fitting sections together, secured together by severable connecting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,684 sets forth a ring having a post and flag structure, wherein the ring is arranged to receive "chip shots" in practice of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,512 is directed to a portable and extensible flag pole that is stored within a container, with the flag pole arranged for positioning within a pre-existing golf cup and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,081 sets forth an example of a golf flag structure that is arranged for projection into underlying turf.